Steven Universe Homeworld War AU
by revkingdip18
Summary: This is a Steven Universe AU I came up with a while back but it took me forever to finish the first chapter. In this AU Rose wasn't able to completely defeat the home world. Now after being raised in on a war torn Earth a 14 year old Steven takes over from where his mom left off. With help and support from his family and friends of course. I can't wait to see what everyone thinks.
1. Chapter 1

Steven Universe Homeworld War AU

Chapter: 1

War. It's been around me since the day I was born. My dad Greg Universe sometimes tells me stories about what earth, this planet I've seen so many people fight and die for used to be like. How there used to be wide open fields, full of grass, plants, and flowers. He sometimes cries when he's telling the stories. He tries to hide it but I can tell. I think it's because it reminds him of my mom. He says she loved plants and especially flowers, to watch life come to them and see them bloom. He said it always made her sad knowing it would never last. He always compares it the peace earth had. that is until the homeworld gems came to earth.

He says they came from nowhere with machines and abilities they just couldn't do anything against. That they brought large red crystal like drill machines and used them in certain areas to make more gems. He told me the areas were called kindergartens. Everyone tells me that earth would have been doomed if it wasn't for my mom. My dad says that she is the one that started the rebellion and got other gems to join. No one really knows where she came from, all they knew was that she was brave enough to stand against the leaders of her home world. The Diamonds. Yellow Diamond, the head general of most of home worlds armies. Blue Diamond, she is the one my mom fought the most on the front lines for Earth. She is in charge of military tactics of the home worlds armies but isn't afraid to fight herself.

Then there was White Diamond, she ruled homeworld while the other diamonds sought out other planets to turn into kindergartens until they were lifeless. That's what they would have done to Earth if it wasn't for my mom and her five generals. My dad was one of them, even though he was just a regular human. The others are called the Crystal Gems and are my guardians while my dad is away on missions. Which is a lot now a days with him leading his army division behind enemy lines. My mom's other four generals or three depending on how you look at it were. Pearl, who was my mom's second in command and our best taction. She doesn't really like my dad that much. She's always telling me about all of the battles her and my mom were in and all the interesting things about my gem culture and past when she watches me. She's kinda tall(around the same height as my dad) and has pale white skin and blue eyes. Her gem is in the center of her head and her main weapon of choice is a spear like sword.

But she has A bunch of different ones she stores at our HQ in a remote town called Beach City. It appears as a plain small wooden house on the side of a hill but is actually surrounded by an old Crystal Gem temple my mom and the other gems made a long time ago. The temple itself is surrounded by some camouflage machine Pearl made. I live in the wooden part of the house and each gem has their own room in the temple they can all get to through the same door using their gems as keys. I inherited my mom's gem in the spot where my belly button should be. I used to not be able to use it let alone get in to my moms old room. But now I can do almost all the stuff my mom could do. Whenever I want to do some special training or I just be alone I go into her room.

My other three or two guardians are named Amethyst and Garnet. Amethyst leads a lot of the army that's fights on the front line against the home world gems. She's really short for A gem. She's around my height. She has long white hair and purple skin. Her gem is in the center of her chest and she likes to use crystal lined whips. She is super fun to be around most of the time. But sometimes I wish she took things more serious though sometimes. Plus she and Pearl don't really get along so they hardly ever watch me together or are away from the war for too long at the same time.

Finally there's Garnet, she is by far the strongest Crystal Gem physically speaking. She's really tall and has dark skin. She also has a really big box afro and unlike most gems she has two gems, both of which are on the palms of her hands. Her main weapons are two stone gauntlets that she can make appear on her hands. She also has this really cool ability that she hides by wearing big sunglasses that she can make appear out of nowhere like her gauntlets. She has a third eye that can see possible futures. Besides my dad and me no one outside the Crystal Gems knows that Garnet is actually a being called a fusion.

A fusion is what two or more gems are called after they merge into one. From what i've been told almost all gems can fuse, but not all fusions are good and there is at least one big rule. When two gems fuse it has to be of there own will and it can never be forced. Also if the two gems that fuse aren't evenly balanced together the fusion can be really bad and get out of control. Fusions usually share the physical features and abilities of the gems that form them. But Garnet is the exception, she is the fusion of two gems named Ruby and Sapphire. Ruby has amazing strength and Sapphire has the future vision.

Pearl's told me that most gems after they fuse even if they are a good match still consider themselves separate beings so it takes all they have to maintain their fusion and that if they do maintain their fusion for too long they lose all sense of themselves. But Ruby and Sapphire are so well matched that Pearl's told me even she doesn't know how they can stay fused for so long. I didn't find out Garnet was a fusion until my last birthday, apparently Ruby and Sapphire have only come unfused a few times in the last few hundred years when they've had to because of damage they've taken. Yet every time they refuse they know exactly who they are every time. Pearl says she considers Garnet more than just some fusion of Ruby and Sapphire's physical forms and abilities, she says she's more of a conversation between the two with the best of everything from each both of them.

I'm told my mom passed away after giving birth to me and I think Pearl kind of resents me some for it. I know she loves me like the others and she doesn't really show it but I can tell by how she looks at me some time. I inherited a lot from my mom. My dad says we have the same gem and spirit. I also have her ability to heal but I can only use it through my saliva. Plus I can control plants to. I also inherited two weapons from my mom, a shield with her insignia on it that I can summon like how the others summon their weapons. And a sword that Pearl says my mom fought with on the front lines. I carry the sword around with me everywhere I go but during my training I prefer to use my shield.

I have A lot of different teachers. Both human and gem one, When I'm at our HQ it's usually my dad or one of the Crystal Gems. But sometimes the gems take me with them, but only when they're all together and only for a few weeks at a time if i'm lucky. I really like it when I do go out though because I always get to meet cool new instructors. One of my favorite human instructors is a human major named Sadie. She teaches me a lot on hand to hand combat. People never expect her to be good at it because she's pretty short like me and Amethyst but she's actually super fast and strong. We get along really well and have fun together.

She tells me stories some times of her mom and how when she was younger she would always make her packed lunches with little notes inside that said things like "Have a super day" and "Love you pumpkin." She told me that she lost her mom a few years back during a home world gem attack on her home town. She always regrets how she never got to say goodbye to her and wasn't able to save her. A year ago my dad found A old video my mom made before she died in his old van. I watched it with Sadie a few weeks later. It showed my mom just hanging out with the Gems and my dad while she was pregnant with me. She told me she would always be apart of me and that I should watch out for everyone. After the video was over I started crying and asked Sadie was this how it felt after she lost her mom. She was crying to and said that it even more. Then she gave me a hug and we just sat there looking at the TV screen. The I put the video in a secret hiding spot at our HQ.

I think my favorite non Crystal Gem would have to be an old white haired gem named Galena. She's kind of old but gets really mad when anyone brings it up. She's a squad captain for a back up unit near the front lines of the war. Her skin is super tough and is pitch black. Most of her squads skin is to. When a squad on the front line needs help they go in with the cover of night and help provide surprise support. It's a tactic that's helped save a lot of people. Her weapon is a long black serrated scythe that looks amazing. She was the first non Crystal Gem gems that I remember meeting. She trains me in long range hand weapons when we meet.

The war with the home world has been going on for a very long time. A lot of people or gems don't remember what peace was like. The home world choose to start this war but my mom choose to stand against it. To stand up for what she thought was right and gather people who agreed to fight with her. To make a stand for Earth, to stand against her own home planet for one that needed help. My mom's name was Rose Quartz and all she ever dreamed of was for there to one day be peace between gems and humans. I am her son and I am part human and part gem and want that same thing. And I swear one day I'm going to make my mom's dream come true or my name isn't Steven Quartz Universe!

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2: The girl in the black cloak

Steven Universe Homeworld War AU

Chapter 2: The girl in the black cloak and glasses

All I can see is complete darkness as I open my eyes. I hate it when Pearl makes me train with Galena in the dark. "Keep your sword up Steven. You have to stay constantly alert when you can't rely on your sight." Pearl yells from what sounds like the other side of the room.

"I know Pear.."All of a sudden I feel a breeze pass by me. I quickly raise my shield and my mom's sword.

"As much as it hurts me to agree with her Pearl's right Steven. You have to learn how to sense when your opponent is about to attack you without relying solely on your vision," Galena says as I feel her start flying by me over and over. As she passes by me she swings her scythe back and forth against my shield as I continually turn back and forth to defend. "Steven your shield is strong, but it's also useless if you don't know where to use it to defend yourself," She says as her last swings knocks me off balance and I stumble forward. I quickly catch myself but before I know it I can feel Galena's scythe against my throat. "I guess I win again little man. Better luck next time I guess," Galena says as the lights of the training room turn on. "Also Steven most of your blocks with your shield were really good, you just need to improve your footing a little more. But you also need to learn to go on the offensive more with your sword too. Just remember that both your weapons were meant to be used together. Remember all strong defenses need a just as strong offense. They're like two halves of the same coin. I know it seems hard, but I know you can do it, Steven, because I've watched you grow up and do nothing but surprise and amaze all of us. I remember the first time you summoned your moms shield when you were five. Everyone was so happy for you especially Pearl. I know if your mom could see you now she'd be so proud of you and show you the best smile you've ever seen. You have her smile you know."

"Steven come on we have to go back to HQ now," Pearl says walking out the entrance of the room.

"Just remember Steven just keep doing your best and you'll keep improving."

"Steven come on we need to go," yells Pearl standing next to the entrance of the training room.

"Come on Pearl give the kid a break. Just let him relax for a bit. How about we take him out for some semi-fresh air," Galena asks putting her hand on my shoulder?

"You know we can't do that Galena. What if an enemy sees us, they could discover Steven? And if the Diamond Authority ever found out what Steven was you know as well as I do what they'd do."

"Oh come on Pearl this is a ghost town in neutral territory. We've come here countless times over the years when you thought the battlefield was too dangerous for our training and not once has anyone ever come here," Galena says starting to yell. "Just let me take him outside for a bit. We'll just walk around for a few minutes and then you can get back to your schedule."

"Galena I just don't think this is a good idea. I have a bad feeling," Pearl says as she makes a bubble appear that holds a clipboard. "Steven still has two more lessons today."

"Pearl please let me do this. Even though we live in a town I hardly ever get to leave the house except for when we go out for my training or when my dad's home. Please just ten minutes," I ask looking up towards her with the saddest look I can make? Pearl looked down at her clipboard and then looked back at me. She did this two more times before giving in.

"Ok, but only for ten minutes. Also you have to stay within two blocks of our current position and Galena has to stay with you at all times ok," she says looking at Galena and me.

"Don't worry Pearl I'll keep my eye on him like a hawk," Galena says as she turns into a hawk. Pearl looked at her questionably.

"Steven I know I might come off as a bit cold and overprotective sometimes, but that's only because I don't want anything bad to happen to you I hope you know that," she says as she puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah I know Pearl," I say as I give her a big hug. Then I quickly run out of the training room and then out the front door of the building with Galena flying right behind me still in her hawk form.

"So Steven you want to explore the area," Galena asks as she lands on an old mailbox?

"You bet I do," I tell her really excited for the first time in a while!

"Ok you go that way and I'll go this way," she says as she first points a wing to the left and then one to the right as she flies up and lands on a street light.

"Wait didn't Pearl say we were supposed to stay together," I ask?

"Oh come on Steven we can cover and explore more ground if we split up. As long as you don't go further than two blocks what's the problem? Anyway, don't you want to do something on your own for a change instead of following a stupid schedule for once."

"I do but what if something happens," I ask Galena looking up at her as she transformed back into her human form then jumping off the street light.

"Listen, Steven, you can't be afraid to go out and do things on your own. And worse case scenario I'm only two blocks away. You don't need to worry if anything did happen I'd be right there to back you up. I've trained you since you were five years old and I consider you to be my family I would never let anything bad happen to you," she says as she gives me a hug. "So are you ready to explore? We probably only have about eight minutes left now so let's make the most of it. And if you do get into trouble or need my help just call my name and I'll be there to help." I nod my head and we both head in our separate directions.

I don't know what I thought I'd see, but I didn't expect it all to just be old rundown buildings and wasteland. I wonder for a second what this place was like before the war with Homeworld? As I start to head back to the training building I see something impossible. A person in a black cloak run right past me. I freeze for a second and then yell "Hey." The figure stops and looks towards me. What I see next makes me freeze a second time, the figure in the black cloak looked like a human girl with glasses who looked around my age. I yell at her again, but she quickly started running away.

I quickly run after her as fast as I can yelling for her to wait and saying I only wanted to talk. Before I knew it I had chased her for a good four blocks before I started catching up to her. I know I should have stopped at Pearls two block limit, but I have to figure out why this human girl is in a gem neutral zone. As I see the girl speeding up and getting further away, I start running as fast as I can and I finally start catching up to her. She turns a corner just as I'm about to reach out to catch her. Just as I turn it I lose all sight of her. I look all around, but I don't see anything. But then it hit me I wasn't chasing her she was luring me into a, but before I can finish my thought the girl jumps down from above me and I can feel the end of a broadsword against my back.

"Who are you and why are you following me? Scratch that why are you even out here? Kids like you shouldn't be in a place like this," she says as she pushes her sword further against my back.

"Kid," I yell? "We look the same age!"

"Shut up!", the girl quietly yells as she puts her hand over my mouth. Just then the earth shakes making both me and the girl stumble. In the distance, I see a building fall."I don't have time to deal with you just get out of here kid. You don't want to stick around here for what's about to happen."

"What are you talking about? What's about to happen? Who are you and will you please stop calling me kid," I ask as the girl puts her sword away and starts to walk away towards the source of the shaking and collapsing building?

"Haven't you ever felt that kind of rumble before," the girl asks as she looks back towards me looking surprised by my question. Then it hit me what the rumbling was. I had felt it before when Garnet would spar with other strong gems.

"That's two gems fighting," I say looking in the direction of the noise.

"Bingo. And two strong ones from the feel of it. Look, kid, my names Connie what's yours." I hesitated for a second, but she didn't seem like an enemy.

"Steven. Steven Universe."

"Listen, Steven, you seem like a nice kid and I'd hate to see something bad happen to you so you should get away from this area. If you head east you should hit a town sooner or later," she says as she puts the hood of her cloak on and continues to walk away towards the source of the rumble.

"Wait, why are you heading towards the source of that destructive noise? Shouldn't we both be running away from the destructive noise and falling buildings" I ask the girl as I grab her arm? she quickly pulls her arm away.

"For one thing there is no we Steven. Two I have business with someone I think is causing that noise. Now get out of here and get back to your family I'm sure your parents are worried about you," she says as she now begins running in the direction of the now multiple collapsing buildings. Before I know it she's out of my sight and I don't know what to do next. Should I go back to the training building and hope that one of the two gems fighting isn't Galena or Pearl. Or should I follow this girl in a black cloak with glasses that I don't know named Connie and risk letting the Homeworld Diamond Authority find out about me after everything the gems, my dad and everyone I know have gone through. It took me less than a second to start running after the girl in the glasses because I knew that if there was even the slightest chance that one of the gems fighting were Pearl or Galena the least I owe them as my teachers, as my friends, and as my family is to do all I can to help them if they're in trouble no matter what!

To be continued….


	3. Fear, Anger, Courage, and Beginnings

Steven Universe Homeworld War AU

Chapter 3: Fear, Anger, Courage, and Beginnings

I ran as quickly as I could in the same direction that I saw Connie go. As I continued running I could feel the ground shake more and more as other buildings began to collapse. I got so close that I could tell how far they were just from the vibrations of the ground shaking. I quickly stopped when I felt the battle coming my way. I ran into a nearby building to take cover. The building seemed to be an old bank. I looked through a small window on the front door of the building but I couldn't see anything out of the normal. The area looked abandoned just like the rest of the town it was quit. Then it hit me. It felt like the earths core was shaking a second ago but now I didn't hear anything. I poked my head out of the front door and started walking out thinking maybe the fight was over. I started thinking maybe I should have went straight to the training building but just then something flew into the building across from the bank.

I quickly jumped back into the bank and went back to the small window on the front door. It took a few minutes for the dust cloud that had formed from what was the front of an old grocery store to clear but when it did I saw something that made my heart stop beating for a second. I saw the person I considered my mentor, friend, and family beaten to a pulp barely holding on to her scythe. Galena was one of the best fighters I knew and it terrified me to think there was someone out there who could do this to her. I looked in the direction that I saw Galena come from then around the rest of the area. I knew I had to get her out of there before whoever or whatever did that to her got to where we were. I quickly ran over to her to see how bad she was. As far I could tell whoever did this to Galena knew what they were doing.

They knew exactly how much damage her physical form could take without making it poof while still some how cracking her gem. I put one of Galena's arms over my shoulder and started trying to get her back to the bank. I was surprised when she raised her head.

"Uh... what happened," Galena asked as she coughed?

"That's something I was hopping you could tell me? What happened? Who did this to you? And why didn't you signal me," I asked speaking faster than I thought I could?

"Steven. Steven! What are you doing here you have to run before she finds me again. You have to find Pearl and get out of here right now," she said quickly standing up. She almost falls over as fast as she stood up but she uses her scythe to hold herself up. "Steven listen to me you're not ready for who's coming, not yet at least."

"I don't care who's coming all I know Is I'm not leaving you here to get shattered."

"Steven you don't understand they're going to find me soon. but you're only half gem so even if they find you they'll probably just ignore you as long as you don't summon you're mom's shield. I'll distract them long enough so you and Pearl can get away. Now go," she yelled at me!

"No," I yelled back at her! "I told you I won't leave you here to get shattered by whoever did this to you!" I paused for a minute. Then I pulled out my mom's sword and said " I know I may not be that strong yet but I can still help you fight. I know you and the others want to protect me but I want to protect you to. So please Galena let me help you." All Galena did was look at me for a second. Then she started laughing a little. "Hey Galena don't laugh I'm serious."

"I know. I know. It's just, that reminds me of something your mom would say." Galena took a deep breath. "Ok, Pearl's going to kill me if I survive this. Steven since it doesn't look like you're going anywhere how about we at least come up with an escape plan before those Homeworld gems find us. Now where were you taking me before I woke up?" I pointed to the old bank basically right next to us. "Ok first things first we need to get in there. Then I'm going to need you to heal me." I quickly helped Galena into the bank. we both leaned against a wall. After I looked around the area one more time just to be safe. I licked both of my hands and held them on Galena's left shoulder where her gem was.

Galena's gem then started to glow and her crack began closing. As Galena's gem stopped glowing I could see that all her physical wounds were gone. Galena's quickly stood up, "Steven have you heard anything or felt the ground shake recently since you found me?"

"No, but I would like to know who beat you up so badly?" I asked looking out the widow again.

"We don't have time to worry about that right now Steven. We have to find a way to get back to the training building. Knowing Pearl she probably already started looking for us. We need to find her and get out of here before those Homeworld gems find us or her," Galena says as she starts looking around the building for exits other than the front door. We decide to go out a door in the back of the building that lead into an ally.

"Galena what did the gem who attacked you look like?" Galena looked at me as we looked around the coroner leading out of the ally.

"Not gem Steven gems. There were two of them, both were wearing cloaks. One of them was really big, had orange skin and white hair. The other one was smaller but I couldn't get a good look at them because they were constantly behind the big one and were covered by their cloak." She said as we ran across the street into another ally.

"What are we going to do now? What's the plan of attack," I asked as we stopped behind a large dumpster?

"Our plan is to get back to Pearl and the warp pad at the training building and get out of here before those Homeworld gems finds us."

"You don't think they know where the training building is do you," I ask as we continued running towards it?"

"No way Steven. There are very few gems who know about the training building," Galena tells me trying to reassure me. Then all of a sudden Galena graded my arm and pulled me against a wall. I quickly look around and saw that we'd finally made it back to the training building. We were right across the street from it.

"Looks like you were right Galena, those Homeworld gems didn't find it." I say as I start walking out of the ally we were hiding in. But before I can take two steps forward Galena's grip around my arm tightens. "What's wrong Gal...,"I try asking before but before I can finish I see flames burst from the windows and front door of the training building. My heart instantly dropped as the ground started to shake like an earthquake knocking me and Galena to the ground. I quickly helped Galena up and then turned back to the training building which now had multiple holes in the ceiling and glass surrounding the building. I try running towards the training building but before I get anywhere I feel Galena's grip tighten again. "What are you doing Galena we have to get in there and help? Pearl might be hurt we need to hurry!" I yell as I try pulling Galena towards the training building not doing much.

"Steven I have to get you out of here." Galena says as she starts pulling me away from the building. Just then I start to hear what sounds like ten car crashes happening at once.

"What!? Don't you hear that? We have to see if Pearl is in there. We have to make sure she's ok. What if she's fighting those Homeworld gems that beat you up so badly earlier," I say pulling myself towards the training building as I can still hear the loud noises coming from it.

"No Steven I have to make sure you're safe. I'm sure Pearl warped out of there before that explosion now come on we need to get out of here now," Galena insisted as she continued pulling my arm.

"Are you kidding me. If Pearl warped away before that explosion then why does it sound like a mad house in there. We need to get in there .…" Before I could finish what i was saying to her I noticed a bright light hit my eye out of nowhere. I covered my eyes and looked in the direction the light was coming from and I couldn't believe what I saw. The light that was hitting my eyes was sun light reflecting from something off the roof of the training building. I quickly pulled against Galena as hard as I could pulling both of us to the ground again and yelled "Galena look!" As the outline of the shining reflection moved I couldn't believe what I saw or rather who.

The object reflecting the light was a large broad sword lowering from the air into a stance by a figure in a black cloak. Just then I see the face of the person holding the sword. It was the same cloaked girl I had met not an hour ago. "Connie!?" I said shocked to see her at a time and place like this. As the rumbling in the training building continues to get louder Galena grabs my shoulders looking both confused and angry asks me "Steven how do you know that girl up there and why is she even in a place like this?"

"Her name's Connie. I met her earlier while I was looking around after we split up. I don't know why she's here though," I told Galena turning my attention back to this girl I had never met before but couldn't seem to take my eyes off of. Then with no warning I see her plunge down into the training building with her sword facing straight downward. Without a second thought I started racing across the street to the training building. As I open the doors of the training building I feel like my heart stops cold.

I don't know how to describe how I felt really. The best word I can think of is terrified, that's the only thing I could think about as I saw a very large mostly orange skinned with strikes of red on her face and both arms and long white haired Jasper holding a beaten and bruised Pearl against a wall of the training building. I felt like I couldn't breath let alone move. I also quickly noticed her gem was where you would usually find a nose and the gem that must have been the one Galena saw in a cloak that hid their face in front of the door to the training room. All of a sudden the tall orange skinned Jasper turned to me and all I could do was stand in place infront of the doors of the training building as a tidal wave of fear came crashing over me.

The orange skinned Jasper grew a twisted smile on her face that sent chills down my spine. "Now what do we have here," the orange skinned Jasper asked as she turned to the cloaked gem?

"It appears to be a lost human boy." Said a feminine voice coming from the cloaked gem. Just then still held by her neck against the wall Pearl turned her head when she heard what the cloaked gem had just said.

"Looks like I get to have some more fun after all. I was worried that since general Pearl here was just about done and I wasn't sure if I'd be able to find that other pathetically weak gem from earlier that today was going to be another boring day." She says as she lets go of pearl's neck and drops her to the ground and starts to walk towards me from across the room. "I know your only human but promise me not to die to soon ok." She says as she starts to crack her knuckles.

"Stop Jasper," yelled the cloaked gem! "We're not here for amusement. We were sent here to track a warp pad signal coming from the neutral zone and to capture any rebel gems. Not to kill humans. We should grab the general and leave now, just in case she has reinforcements coming," the cloaked gem said in a stern voice.

"Oh come on Lapis. It's just one human." Just then as I'm frantically looking around the room for a good exit I see the door of a closet in the corner of the room slightly open and I instantly recognize the long black hair, glasses and familiar face between them. It was Connie, the hole she jumped in must have been over a supply closet. Connie opened the closet door just enough for me to see a small part of her face and put a finger over her mouth and mouthed the words 'get ready.' In the time I had spotted Connie the orange Jasper was now right in front of me but was still arguing with the cloaked gem about leaving. "Ok! Have it your way we'll grab the general and go." The orange skinned Jasper said as she turned to walk away. "Right after I kill this human witness!" She yelled as she turned back around bringing down her fist straight towards me. Just then Connie kicked the closet door open and ran faster than I've ever seen most humans run before, right past the cloaked gem. From the back of the room to the front entrance where me and the orange skinned Jasper were, all the while having already pulled out her broadsword. As she came dashing towards us raising her sword and lunging at the orange skinned Jasper. I could tell from her stance and how she held her sword with both hands and put her strength behind her strike using her forearms that she was clearly trained by a very skilled swordsman.

She was defiantly better with a sword than I was. She moved alot like Pearl did in our lessons but in a slightly different way. Unfortunately for us this orange skinned Jasper wasn't just some regular Homeworld solider but a highly trained Quartz warrior, some of the strongest soldiers Homeworld had. Before me or Connie even realized it she had summoned her weapon, which appeared to be a long orange helmet with a stone n the end and blocked Connie's attack without looking the least bit fazed. The orange skinned Jasper look furious at first. Until she looked up and realized who had attacked her, then once again I saw her smile the same one that had froze me in fear not to long ago. "Oh it's you again." the orange Jasper said oddly calm with a smirk as she threw Pearl against the back wall between the entrance to the training room and the closet Connie had burst out of. "Have you come to see what failure tastes like again small human. I see your still using your fool of a father's sword."

Connie started repeatedly slashing at the orange skinned Jasper. Each time the orange skinned Jasper blocked her attacks effortlessly and I could tell her attacks were quickly starting to slow down and were losing their power. I could tell no matter how good a sword fighter she was she was still my age, a human and most importantly clouded by anger. The only chance I have at getting everyone out of here alive and not shattered or dead was to get to the emergency warp pad in the training room. The only problem is finding a way to get to the other side of the room to where Pearl is. I quickly looked back at Connie and the orange skinned Jasper and could tell that she was almost out of steam and that the orange skinned Jasper was starting to get bored. If I didn't act quick we're all done for. I slowly begin to pull my mom's sword from it's scabbard behind my back.

"Hey!" I yelled at the orange skinned Jasper. Everyone including Pearl all looked in my direction. "Leave my friend alone!" I screamed as I plunged my sword in to the ground with all the force I could creating shock waves as the ground began to shake and dust filled the air. The cloaked gem lost their balance and orange Jasper stumbled backwards in to a wall. I quickly pulled my mother's sword out of the ground and ran as fast as I could over to Connie and started pulling her over to the doorway of the training room where Pearl was.

"How did you do that Steven," Connie asked as I let go of her hand to help Pearl stand up?

"Not right now Connie we have to get out of here quick!"

"What, leaving so soon? But things are just starting to get interesting," the orange skinned Jasper said as she starts to walk towards us. "Now since when could a human possess strength like that?" I didn't respond and just started entering the password for the training room door as fast as I possible could. "Don't want to chat? Fine lets see what else you can do human." The orange skinned Jasper says as she walks thought the cloud of dust closer towards us.

"You know I think you've seen more than enough for today." Says a voice through the dust as a giant black scythe cuts through the dust clearing the room and hitting the orange skinned Jasper throwing her into the cloaked gem. Across the room I see Galena running towards us and all I can do is smile. "Galena I'm so happy to see you. Where have you been? Why didn't you come and help us sooner," I asked?

"There's no time for that right now Steven we have to get out of here now!"

"But."

"Steven listen I promise I'll explain everything later but right now we need to get you and Pearl out of here." Galena picked Pearl up and put her over her shoulder while I grabbed Connie's arm.

"Come on Connie we need to go," I said as I pulled Connie's arm. But she wouldn't budge. "Connie what's wrong? we need to get out of here while we can."All Connie did was stand there motionless. "Listen Connie I know today has probably been really crazy for you ever since you ran in to me and you probably have a ton of questions. And I swear I'll tell you anything you want to know once we get out of here."

"Steven come on we need to get out of here right now!" Galena yelled as she got Pearl and herself on to the warp pad. Connie looked at the orange skinned Jasper then turned back to me then down at her hand I was holding. I knew I had to say something to her and quickly.

"Connie listen I know we've only known each other for a few hours but I feel like your someone who cares about people. If you weren't you would have just ignored me when we first met, instead of trying to warn me about the Homeworld gems in the area. I don't know why you seem to hate this Jasper gem so much but from what I can tell I'm guessing it has something to do with your father. Tell me do you think he would be happy to know that his daughter was killed by some Homeworld gem." I took a deep breath. "I know your angry and probably want nothing more than revenge on this Jasper but if we don't leave right now we're done for." I looked through the doorway of the training room to see if the the Homeworld gems were still unconscious. Sadly for us they weren't. the orange skinned jasper was now stepping in to the doorway of the training room completely removing her cloak.

"Where in the world do you think you're going," The Jasper yelled as she started walking through the door way. "Are you going to run away like you always do human? Like what your pitiful weakling of a father should have done," the Jasper asked tauntingly? I could feel Connie's arm beginning to tense up as her head faced the ground. "Go on then human, runaway show me you're your fathers daughter," the Jasper said with a smug smile appearing on her face. All I could see on Connie's face was pure anger and hatred as she looked up and grit her teeth and began clutching her sword. The next thing I know Connie turns to me with a smile on her face and a few tears beginning to well in her eyes and mouths the word 'sorry,' as she pulls her arm away from me and leaps in the air pulling back her sword preparing to strike the jasper with all her straight. Just then I notice out the corner of my eye the jasper pull a knife from behind her back and without a second thought I raised both of my arms. Connie couldn't believe what she was seeing, her strike had been stopped mid air as it hit what looked like one of two circular shields with a rose emblem on it. As she landed on the ground she was even more shocked to see that the second shield had blocked a knife the jasper was holding she had not seen that would have went right through her side. She quickly jumped backwards next to me once again away from the Jasper who oddly enough looked like she had completely forgotten about Connie and me and was closely examining the rose emblem on my shield. Connie glanced over at me as I still had my hands up.

"Steven are you doing this," She asked? Before anything else happened I quickly grab Connie's arm. The Jasper's eyes narrowed as the shield in front of her disappeared and she started looking our way again.

"Rose," was the only thing she said before she took a giant leap in the air towards us. I quickly jumped pulling Connie with me on to the warp pad and warped both of us out of there. But I have a feeling by look in that jasper's eyes and how she was looking at my shield I may have… no definitely just blew the Crystal gems biggest secret. My existence.

Garnet's going to kill me.

To Be Continued... 

**I've been working on this for the longest time now. Always pushing it to the side right before finishing it to start something else because I was afraid that it was never quit right. But thanks to some other encouraging fanfic writers like the awesome LaughingLefou I've decided I can't let the fear of my stuff sucking stop me from trying. so here it goes.**

 **P.S. If you wouldn't mind I would really like and appreciate some feed back if it's not to troubling.**


End file.
